Removing the stick up one's ass
by cute-one-x
Summary: Syaroan and Sakura's only way of communication basicaly contains a lot of hatred. They insult and annoy each other. But is Sakura's reason for hating Sayaroan the same as his?
1. Point of views

**Removing the Stick up One's Ass**

**Classic love and hate**

**Disclaimer: This applies for all the chapters in this story-I do not own card captor Sakura. **

**Syaroan's POV**

To everyone's eyes my relationship with Sakura Kinomoto is classic love and hate. Well it's not, to put it simply, _I'm a liar, _the reason I hate her, _pretend to hate her_ is because I know I don't have a chance, she never liked me from the beginning and that's how it's going to end. She doesn't seem to enjoy the company of guys like me, she seems to like the average ones, and the one's who aren't ugly but not exactly hot-like me. She thinks I'm a big headed ass, but it's not as if I have nothing to be big headed about, I am the captain of the soccer team, I'm no idiot either, I'm one of the top students of my year, and girls run after me. But Sakura Kinomoto just has to hate me, I don't know why I like her, probably because she's the only one who can compete with me, but she just HATES ME TO DEATH. So I insult her annoy her, drive her crazy, because that's our only communication. End.

That's why most of the times when boys annoy girls that means they like the girl, which is the same situation I'm in, **_it sucks._**

"Good morning dear Sakura-chan" I said in an annoying tune, guaranteed to screw up her morning.

"Shut up, do not call me by my first name you moron" See I'm right.

"Dear _Kinomoto _why do have such temper, at such early morning"

"Dear _stupid one, _it's because you're here, I see you still have that stick up your ass" I told you, the _only _one who can compete with me, any other girl would've thought I was being serious and said, _Oh Syaroan kun, how nice of you to ask (kiss) (kiss) _well, if the girl was part of the **_Bitch club._**

"So it seems you still have that habit of looking at my ass? I know it looks good but must you look so far up?"

"Gross, I wouldn't look at your ass, or _up _your ass even if you paid me, and for your information I don't need to look at your ass when I can see the stick bulging out of you stomach"

"So you stopped looking at my ass, now you wanna see my six pack?"

"More like six _flab_, get over yourself"

**Sakura's POV**

That asshole drives me crazy, there's no day when he doesn't annoy me, if he doesn't annoy me he will insult me, and him insulting me is annoying me, so really he might jus as well annoy me! One day I'm going to rip his face off and sell it to his fan girls, I don't understand what they see in him, fine he's a smartass, he's good at sports, he's confident, he's the captain of the soccer team, and he looks hot, sometimes I see him being kind to younger students…Where was I? Yes who cares about all those stuff? Li is an ass!

How dare he accuse me of staring at his ass, everyone is like _oh Li kun has such nice butt, oh Li kun is hot _stupid people, their blind I tell you blind! Blinded by the fake cover he puts on, am I the only one who can see thru he's gay pretence? Gay people are better than him-what am I saying, insulting gay people….Oh crap I'm blabbing.

"Anyway it looks like one of your ever so loyal, devoted fans has found you Li, better go and hide" Oh nice going Sakura you just helped him, damn, if you kept quiet they could have slaughtered him…perhaps you could have had the pleasure of watching it, DAMN.

"Well then, I shall see you later dear psychotic _friend_" And with that King Idiot left, well he smiled and winked, cute. Oh god I am psychotic! He is not cute. Li Syaroan is not cute. Li Syaroan is not cute. Not cute, not cute, not cute HE IS NOT CUTE!

**Me: So what do you think? Is it good, bad, crap? Please review**


	2. Stealing one's hide out

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Hide out**

**Sakura's POV**

I sighed and close the door behind me; finally I got away from the creepy stalker, he tried to kiss me!

"Hiding?" A familiar annoying, irritating voice behind me said, it was Li concealed in the shadows, and I flinched. Wow it seems he has mastered a new way to scare me….

**_Flashback in the library 2 days ago, normal POV_**

**_Sakura sat quietly in the library doing her home works that lunch time, it was the most peaceful afternoon she's had for a while. Leaving her things for a while she went to get a drink at the café. _**

_**Somewhere else in the library…dear Syaroan has spotted Sakura. Originally he was in the library to hide, but now he was more interested at the unsuspecting victim to be.**_

**_Sakura came back and sat on her chair-something was wet. Seeing what was on the chair, it was a red liquid which definitely stained her skirt._**

"**_What the hell!" Sakura whispered-loudly, behind a shelf Syaroan was trying to hard to stop himself from laughing from Sakura's little accident. She looked as though her period went through her skirt._**

**_Taking out a handkerchief Sakura wiped the 'crap' and sat back down, thinking of a way to hide the stain._**

"**_Hello" Syaroan whispered like a trained killer, his voice was cold and disturbingly seductive, leaning on her chair; he dropped two ice cubes down her back. Sakura's eyes widened that damn –swear words-. Seeing Sakura's expression Syaroan felt successful, he accomplished his goal; he took a seat next to her to take a further step in annoying her, not knowing what Sakura was going to do next…_**

_**End of flash back**_

"From your stalker I assume" Li said with a smart ass tune.

"Yep, have you met him?" I replied my head peeking outside the door; I'm really not sure where he went!

"No, and can you get your own hide out, _they _might find me" Li replied, he didn't sound annoyed that I was here, well he's selfish in general anyway.

"_They _as in the Bitch club," I said with an annoying smile. "You know their group has grown bigger since last year"

"So has your stalkers, you know I watched in the news that this girl got killed by her stalker…Apparently the stalker lives around this area, and according to research girls who hide and act mean towards their loyal stalkers are most likely to get killed…"

"Oh would you shut up, anyway this was my hide out, I was here first"

"Just because you feel safer here with my _presence_" Hide out stealing bastard, one of these days I might kill this idiot.

"Oh right, Li please take me in your arms and protect from the world, from the shadows and demons trying to envelop my soul" I said rolling my eyes.

"Is that your sad attempt to be sarcastic? I can see right thru it" Maybe I should do the honors of killing him, perhaps distribute his body parts to his fan girls and to his beloved Bitch club. I took a seat away from him, he's really not to be trusted, 2 weeks ago in history where he sits behind me, he stuck a neon green chewing on my hair!

"Go kill yourself Li, and do the rest of the world a favor" I replied to his stupid little comment.

**Syaroan's POV**

"Killing myself would cause chaos to the world dear Kinomoto" That went straight to my heart! She really does hate me, I'm so stupid I should have been nice to her, and then maybe I wouldn't be in crap position.

"Yeah right"

"Is that the smartest remark you've got? Your brain has officially shut down; it wasn't functioning well anyway…"

I couldn't continue with my sentence, not because I was afraid she'd hate my forever she already does, I couldn't continue because she threw an encyclopedia, a **thick **encyclopedia at my face.

"That wasn't very nice was it?" I asked, it actually hurt-a lot, but guys must stay strong, _I _must stay strong.

"If my brain was dead, then I wouldn't have done that, I was just proving a point" Know it all.

"Your point sucks" I replied.

"Is that smartest remark you've got? Your brain has officially shut down; it wasn't functioning well anyway" She stole my words!

Just as I was about to reply to Kinomoto's stolen words, I heard the ear piercing call from who else? _Fan girls_

"_Oh Syaroan, Syaroan my love, where are you?"_

Hearing the ear piercing voice which caused excruciating pain to me, I ran to the storage closet, it was full of mops buckets and a load of crap so there was very little space. I sighed, safe from the monster…wait someone's turning the door knob! Damn I was too busy assuring myself I wouldn't die!

**Me: Thank you so much for all the reviews! They made me all hyper and started dancing around the house, sorry I couldn't update faster I got grounded, the next chapter will very interesting so I hope you read and review it too, thank you again! **


	3. Positions in Situations

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews, so very pleasing! I've switched to classy talk mood, anyways sorry I took long to update I'm such a lazy ass, from now on I'll try to update every week rather than every 2 weeks. **

**Close in closet.**

**Syaroan's POV**

Sakura

Yes it's Sakura! As she entered, her emerald green eyes almost lit up in the dark-ok maybe not because I tend to exaggerate when it comes to the good things about Sakura. This is bad; I might really be seriously in love with her-damn. Being stuck with the person I secretly love and would give anything and everything just so she'd know how I feel, in a small tight space dark closet is not the best situation to be in, because I really don't think I'd ever be able to tell her.

"Ok fine, you can say I'm stealing your hide out now" She whispered…it's not dark enough for me not to see her lips, I wish I can kiss her…no Syaroan restrain your self and stop thinking like that!

"Has your stalker finally found you?" I asked with a grin I'm sure she can see me.

"No I just wanted to share an intimate moment with you," Damn, if only she wasn't being so sarcastic… Ah thoughts stop it with the thoughts!

"And before you say anything insulting, annoying, stupid or whatever crap that comes out of your mouth, I just want to let you know, even if it's dark I still know where it hurts, and I won't hesitate to inflict pain to that certain part of your body" Where it hurts…it hurts in my heart that I can't tell you how I really feel…either that or the _other _body part hmm must be. To be honest I'm scared of her since when _did_ she hesitate on inflicting pain on me, last year when I accidentally threw her book into the mud, she hit me with an encyclopedia…a two thousand one hundred ninety six page encyclopedia, and even though it hurt like hell, I had to pretend I was unaffected and told her she's a weak little girl, so she hit me again!

"Crap does not come out from my mouth thank you very much, that's from _your _mouth"

I sounded gay.

"You sound gay" Sakura said-thought thief! She's putting her arms around my neck…wait what?

"I told do you not to insult me or I will," Why is she whispering like that, it's making me want her more!

"_Oh Syaroan I know where you are"_

**Sakura's POV**

The ear piercing voice came and before I could get my arms back from around the moron's neck, a girl from King Idiot's fan club swung the door open-crap. This does not look innocent. A girl and a boy in a dark closet…The fan girl's eyes widened and screamed-glass breaking scream. She took out her digital camera-wait what the crap!

**CLICK**

The freak took a picture! She took a picture of me and moron…with my arms wrapped around him…in a closet….looking surprised. With my arms around him!

She must have been content with her shot because she smiled-a scary smile then she screamed again and ran like a lunatic, following that was my weird stalker dude, who by the way was the reason I'm in here to begin with, he looked broken hearted at the same time as looking shocked and then ran off like another lunatic. No…he is a lunatic, after he left I was still in shock.

**Normal POV**

This is not good, rumors will be everywhere by tomorrow, the two thought while they were still standing in shock… five seconds later and then reality came back. Sakura realized her arms were around Syaroan's who was one second late in arriving in the 'reality' land.

"Ew!" Sakura shouted, she then stepped out the closet and went around in circles…and some more circles, then like she joined the club of lunatics, she started singing 'damn crap, crap and oh no crap, this is not good, no, no doodles!'

Syaroan raised his eyebrows _I haven't seen her psychotic side for a while. _He took his camera phone out and pressed 'record'…

"Can you do that pose again Kinomoto, I think I will post this up in the school student website, you can share your wonderful talents of looking stupid and being crazy at the same time"

"YOU STUPID –INSERT CHAIN OF SWEAR WORDS- HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN RECORDING!"

Syaroan smirked.

"Three minutes or so, I particularly like the part where you messed up your hair and screamed '_heavens hiccups this can't be' _that was a very nice line…random…but nice"

Syaroan smiled again, proud of his achievement, it's not everyday Sakura is caught on video impersonating a person who escaped the mental hospital.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sakura launched herself towards Syaroan who didn't even have the chance to back away…or did he? She pinned him to the floor without finding any difficulties, and just as she was about to choke him he smiled. _Why the hell is he smiling? _

"It will be funny if we get caught in this position" Syaroan's smile grew more, and just as Sakura was about to continue her attack the door swung open…

"**Shit"**


	4. Positions in Situations II

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: Hahahaha, anyways as always I'm very much thankful of the reviews, I save them in a folder in my email where I can cherish them forever. Does anyone here watch Inuyasha?**

**Positions in Situation part 2.5**

**Sakura's POV**

Well does this or does this not suck? Getting caught twice? Oh my intelligence level must probably be on level minus nine billion, how could I? Sakura how could you? I mean how could you even think of putting your arms around him, and seriously…BEING ON THE TOP OF THE MORON? You are so stupid, and did I mention you are such a brainless, unintelligent, dense, dim form of a girl? Sakura how could you? How could I?

It's only been ten painful minutes and everyone already knows about it, they called it; _the beauty on the hottie _they already named it? The creativity they have is incredibility, superbly, splendidly scary.

**_Flashback normal POV_**

"**_I told you-"Tomoyo was unable to continue, the scene in front of her is beautiful, yes she thought it was beautiful. It was a moment she was forever waiting for, the ending of Sakura and Syaroan's war and finally confessing to each other their truly undeniably strong, long lasting, never ever ending whirlpool of unending devotion to love each other. In other words, their confession that they will always love each other, it didn't even cross Tomoyo or Meiling's mind that this was an impossible event. That perhaps the reason why Sakura was sitting on Syaroan with her hands on his chess while he was smiling was because it's a form of attack. But the two was in such trance that they were not even able to consider this fact, who could blame them? The position of the two could only suggest one thing in anyone's mind; Syaroan's facial expression could only suggest one thing._**

_**Taking her video camera Tomoyo switched it to camera mode and quickly took a picture, then after having a silent celebration for having such success, she put it back on video mode and said, "The beauty on the hottie" **_

"_**Oh no Tomoyo this isn't what it looks like!" Sakura said in panic, despite knowing that the position she was caught in looked exactly what Tomoyo and Meiling were thinking, Sakura still was on Syaroan.**_

"_**So Syaroan is just looking seriously turned on because?" Meiling asked annoyingly.**_

_**Sakura turned to face Syaroan, "He is not looking seriously turned on" Then she slapped his face lightly, "Stop looking turned on!"**_

"_**First of all ladies, I am not turned on, and second I'm just smiling because this is funny" Well that earned Syaroan another slap, not very light one.**_

"**_How is this funny? What is everything funny now? What have you taken some sort of a twisted pill which makes everything so damn funny, are you in a whirlpool of entwining laughter?" Sakura shouted whilst choking Syaroan._**

"**_Stop-cho-king-me" _**

"_**You-first-ass-face" Sakura replied.**_

"_**Are-you-try-ing-to kill me?" **_

"_**Well-done-Sherlock" **_

"_**I'll-stop i-f you-stop" Despite this Syaroan manage to smile…despite the fact he was dying.**_

"_**One"**_

"_**Two"**_

"**_Three" _**

"_**Let go moron!" Sakura choked.**_

"_**What, you're the one who didn't let go" **_

"_**That's because I knew you wouldn't let go" Sakura replied, the two didn't choke each other as much now, but still. "You suck" Sakura added.**_

"_**Oh right more like you! You suck"**_

"**_No, you suck" Sakura tightened her grip on Syaroan's neck but he didn't seem to care and kept the same grip on Sakura's neck._**

"_**No, you, you Kinomoto Sakura suck"**_

_**Sakura snorted, "You Syaroan Li suck"**_

"_**You suck"**_

"_**No, you suck"**_

"_**Everybody knows you love to suck" Syaroan replied.**_

"_**Yes keep talking to yourself, SUCKER!"**_

_**Tomoyo stood there video taping the wonderful conversation happening between the two. **_

"_**So um, is it me or the whole, you suck, no you suck,' Meiling said in a squeaky voice. "Beginning to sound disgusting" Tomoyo finished for her, Meiling nodded.**_

"**_It makes you think, what exactly they suck…" At this Tomoyo made a disgusted face._**

"_**Ew okay…I really do not want to know what that is Meiling, you two shut up and stop killing each other" **_

"_**Well you suck eggs-" **_

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" **_

_**The two were instantly quiet hearing Meiling's high pitched scream, Syaroan looked around.**_

"_**Is it me or…I can hear dogs howling?"**_

_**End of flashback**_

"You're still alive?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow; she started brewing an evil plan to get back at _him_.

"No I'm just a ghost; but fear not my lover I shall always be within your heart"

"Shut up Li, now everyone thinks I'm some sort of sex addict freak girlfriend of yours"

"Lucky you" Syaroan smirked.

Sakura walked over to Syaroan and kicked him, where? On every man's weak part…

"Does it hurt?"

"No…" Syaroan replied, his facial expression said otherwise.

"Oh…how can I forget, of course it would hurt _there, _you don't have _that _body part…I completely forgot, you're a transsexual, I didn't know the whole process wasn't done yet" Sakura smiled innocently.

Due to the pain Syaroan was feeling, because he actually does have _that _body part, he couldn't reply to Sakura's accusations.

"With the technology these days…you can get anything anywhere" Sakura added, and then Syaroan smiled.

"Yes I know its amazing isn't it, I even got to pick my own penis" He smiled even bigger.

Sakura fought the urge to vomit and instead replied, "So how big is it?"


	5. Stoopid and Stupider

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: Thank you again for the reviews, here's the new chapter, enjoy and please review again, thank you.**

**Stupidity**

"Oh it's big…gigantic if I may say so" Syaroan replied and smirked.

"That's great" Sakura just smiled, _how the hell do you say something to that, ugh he is such is so obnoxious, damn it why wont he just drop dead. I'd rather have a corpse Li in front of me, than him alive and well, talking to me about he's stupid gigantic penis._

"Do you want to see it" Syaroan grinned, evil, creepy scary grin.

"No thanks" With that; Sakura inflicted another pain, to that same part, and walked away

…

"This is your fault" Sakura said out of the blue, she glared at him, it has been exactly 5 minutes 23 seconds since they got in detention. There's a compressed anger in her, partly because she got detention, but mostly because she's been getting _too close _to Syaroan. The fact that she keeps getting caught as if there's something about to go on between him and her was already annoying, but what's more annoying is Syaroan's power to provoke her. Sakura didn't even want to talk to him, unless he talked to her first, but the silence was getting in her nerves and Syaroan just sitting there, doing nothing, just sitting….It was worrying, _what is he thinking in that crap head of his…_

"No it's not, it's yours for showing such-such-such intimacy" Syaroan mocked a teachers tone, and grinned.

"No, it's yours for provoking me"

"Why did you get provoked?"

"Because you provoked me stupid" Sakura replied angrily.

"Well you shouldn't have let yourself get provoked STUPID!"

"You shouldn't have provoked me at all STOOOPID!" Sakura shouted, exaggerating the 'U' in stupid.

"Yeah-well-yeah…YOU'RE STUPIDERRR"

"I've always found it interesting why you talk to yourself so much, tell me is it because you're STOOPID?"

"I DON'T TALK TO MYSELF, YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE THINKING SOMEONE AS MAGNIFFICENT SUCH AS I, THE GREAT LI SYAROAN WOULD TALK TO HIMSELF, AND CALL HIMSELF STUPID"

"Ah. Indeed the great magnificently stupid Li Syaroan, come on _stupider? _Like there's such word"

"Like magnificently is a word…wait yeah it is, sorry whose turn is it to insult who?" Syaroan replied.

"Um…I guess your insult about magnificent doesn't count…yeah it's still your turn" Sakura answered, it was a brief moment that they were being nice to each other, in the middle of insulting each other.

"OK…ok I've got one; IF I'M STUPID…THEN YOU'RE MORE STUPID!"

"Personally I think you could come up with insults better than that" Sakura said in a tune as if she and Syaroan were friends.

"Yeah I know, I know-oh it's your turn" He replied in the same tune.

"Um…if you're so _excellent _in English then you should have know that stupider isn't a word"

**_Flashback Sakura's POV_**

_**I sighed bored of listening to Li's report, you see we're suppose to make our own reports on how we think we're doing in school like in Math, English, Science, Mr. Usage our teacher, said we should be honest and yet be humble. Basically what King Idiot did is find one hundred ways of complimenting himself, "Even though I am magnificent in math (winks) I am not in English…I'm more…well, I'm rather excellent in English, ah I cannot say the same for Science, I think I need to improve on my…" The amount of squealing from idiot's fan club because he winked was so unbearable I wanted to jump out of the window, who cares if we were on the seventh floor? "Handwriting, my handwriting in Science is just really messy…" **_

"**_Thank you Mr. Li for reading, now I want you to turn to the person next to you, and discuss what you think of their report, how they can get better in school…" Lucky me, I get to turn to Li._**

"_**So dear lover what do you think of my report" Li smiled.**_

"**_I think you didn't have to be such a big headed ass about it" I kept an emotionless face, unaffected….pretending to be unaffected by calling me his 'lover'._**

"_**Well its better than, 'I think I have a lot to improve on in math bla bla bla, I'm so stupid look at me, I'm being humble, la la la I think I can do better in Trigonometry because and A isn't good enough it has to be A plus, but the great Kinomoto Sakura shall not be-" **_

"**_Shut up Mr. I have a stick up my ass, I have to get surgery to remove it but I can't because if I don't act like an arrogant bastard who has a giant crap head, I will die" _**

"**_See name calling isn't as effective if it takes ten years just to say the whole name" The bastard smirked leaned closer to me and looked at me eye to eye and said, "Besides I know you're in love with me" _**

_**He's breath was like cold minty sensation- scratch that, calling it a minty sensation makes it sound like, I liked he's breath, no…I just like the smell of the chewing gum he was chewing….**_

"_**Oh please die" I replied in a seductive voice, then I leaned closer to add more but because I'm an idiot I completely forgot we were in a classroom full of people.**_

"_**Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto, showing such-such-such intimacy in my classroom! After school detention for both of you"**_

_**End flashback**_

"Whatever if you didn't provoke me then we wouldn't be in detention, I HATE YOU!" Sakura replied childishly.

"I'm so hurt," Syaroan said in a bored tone. "As a person who very much loves you with all his life, I am hurt that you'd say such thing to me" Syaroan blinked _would that count as confession? _


	6. Eriol's Great Magnificeny

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: I hate my school, stupid school. Sorry super late update but here's the new chapter, enjoy and please review!**

**Eriol's great magnificence…if there's such word**

"Hello Syaroan…Do you know what book I just read?" Eriol said with the moonlight illuminating half of his face and the rest left in darkness he almost looked sinister.

"Dummies guide to manliness?"

"Funny…funny…funny, but no…no it is simply not" Eriol shook his head and laughed faintly.

"Didn't I tell you drugs are bad for you? Turn the lights on you look creepy…"

**SLAP! **

"Do not touch the switch it's for effect!"

"Eriol, I'm going to call 911"

"911 my ass Syaroan, guess what the damn book I read, you're ruining the suspense!"

"Ok…Playboy?"

"No…"

"Is it…Wizard of Oz?"

"No stupid, I read that last week"

Syaroan looked confused, "Is it Cinderella?"

Eriol rolled his eyes; "You suck at this game" slowly he walked towards Syaroan and knocked on his head, "Is there anything in there?"

"Just tell me what book did you read, you're wasting m life"

"Ah…that's a bit harsh, but indeed you are Li Syaroan, harsh…that's the way you play your game"

"AHA, DUMMIES GUIDE TO BEING SINISTER!" Syaroan did a little dance, while Eriol just sweat dropped.

"Ok, you are a fool dear cousin… I READ YOUR DIARY FOOL!"

Then at that precise moment, Li Syaroan's face darkened, a gloomy aura surrounded him, his hands on his mouth prevented himself from screaming…_oh the horror…_

"Yes, gasp in horrific realization Syaroan…For **I, **I know a little something about a certain someone liking a certain girl…who he most certainly pretends to hate…"

-Enter here Syaroan gasping like there's no tomorrow-

"Hold that for a sec Syaroan" Eriol took his phone from his pocket, "Tomoyo listen to this"

-Enter here Syaroan _still _gasping like there's no tomorrow-

10 minutes later…

-Enter here Syaroan gasping like there's tomorrow-

"Yes he's still gasping…He'll probably be done gasping when you arrive-hello?" Eriol looked at the phone, _she hang up on me?_

….

"Wow I made it!"

"Tomoyo don't you live 20 minutes away?"

"Eriol kun, if you know me at all, you'd know I simply cannot miss this opportunity" Tomoyo wiped away her non existing tears, 3 seconds later fully recovered she took her video camera out, "Ah indeed, school hottie Syaroan Li, looking stupid-Sakura will be please with this…"

Eriol smiled, but first thing's first. "Syaroan be quiet or I'll send a copy of this magnificent book to everyone in our school…"

-Silence-

"What is that book?"

"I think you'll find it very interesting Tomoyo chan, _Dear Diary…_" Eriol grinned, "Before I continue I think that Syaroan ought to know that even if you take this book right now, it wouldn't matter, because _I_ the ever so smart Eriol Hiirigizawa has already made 20 extra copies of it"

"_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so girly right now…The great Syaroan Li writing on a diary isn't that weird? I was being stupid again today, I put red paint on Kinomoto's chair so when she stood up it looked like she had her period leaking…The plan is superior I know, but by doing the plan (ever so superior plan) I made her hate me more. What am I going to do, how can I stop being stupid? I really like her…DIARY WHAT SHOULD I DO?"_

"AHA I KNEW IT! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SAKURA!" Tomoyo stood pointing her finger accusingly at Syaroan.

"I DON'T LOVE HER! I _LIKE _HER-NO...NO WAIT NO CRAP! Eriol I want to kill you"

"Actually after you hear what I have to say, I think you'll find you're in love with me"

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows, "Are you thinking about the same thing I'm thinking?"

"If you're talking about that _thing _then yes, I think we are thinking of the same thing" Eriol replied.


	7. Boys or Girls?

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: Oh my gosh, I'm suppose to be doing my science homework, I'm so stressed damn it, sorry for the late update, I finished my book report, go me! Well here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**_The _plan**

"Are you by any chance…_aroused _when you see exposed female bodies? Is this why you are the captain of the girls volleyball team?" The counselor asked the very much annoyed teen slouching on the chair, facial expression revealing her anger.

"You know if there's anything that's troubling you…confusion regarding your sexuality…your…well you can talk to me…talk to me, help me, help you" Ms. Usage, the counselor smiled.

"High school truly is a changing stage, a stage where you find out that perhaps the next door neighbor isn't so annoying anymore but rather very attractive…."

Sakura sighed, rolled her eyes, sat up straight and cleared her throat.

"I'm not a lesbian-or a bisexual-I'm straight!"

"In denial-"

Sakura cut the counselor off, "I LIKE BOYS! NOT GIRLS! NOT BOYS _AND _GIRLS, JUST BOYS!"

"Clearly Ms. Kinomoto you are not yet ready to embrace the truth-"

"You want the truth? The truth is I'm a girl loving boy!"

"Please Ms. Kinomoto, lower your voice, it's okay to lie, after all it can sometimes provide comfort when the truth is too much…"

Sakura just sat there obviously whatever she says will be disregarded so what's the point? For the twentieth time, Sakura sighed again and recalled the magnificent events of the day…

_**Flashback**_

_**Student Notice**_

_**On Friday October 6, 2006, the monthly locker checks will be held, the time at which it will done depends which corridor your locker is in, thus the schedule is provided below…If there is anything found in your locker which is not appropriate then you shall be called out of class to explain….**_

'_**Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, do please go to corridor C the principal would like to talk to you regarding a certain item found in your locker'**_

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tomoyo punched Syaroan's stomach with all her strength and fury with it.

"It's the last prank I promise" Syaroan repeated.

"_Un_-cool Syaroan Li, _un-_cool" Eriol said shaking his head in disgust, exaggerating the _un._

"Well I had to do something! This morning she tripped me over flat on my face-"

"Syaroan, Syaroan, Syaroan, moron, moron, moron, precisely explain to me dear cousin, how is anyone supposed to like anyone who does those kinds of CRUEL, HUMILIATING, CRAP.

"First she's going to kill you….then she's going to bring you back to life…then she's going to kill you…" Tomoyo said in her know it all tone.

"_**It's not mine!" Sakura denied flatly she was trying desperately not to scream, the whispers around her were becoming unbearable by the second…**_

'_**Oh my like gosh, she's a lesbian!' **_

'_**Kinomoto is a lesbian? That's so hot' **_

'_**Maybe she's a bi, she just doesn't seem like all-for-the-girls type to me' **_

'_**Did she become hotter or what?'**_

"_**Ms. Kinomoto these playboy magazines didn't just put themselves in your locker….so let's not lie to ourselves"**_

"**_Why would I have those? Boys are good-I like boys, girls-NO, NO, NO. In case you don't know I don't find it fun looking at people with plastic boobs, I DON'T LIKE LOOKING AT PEOPLE'S BOOBS"_**

**_As Sakura walked with the principal to his office to 'talk things out,' her irritation with the situation was growing more and more._**

"Ok, fine, how can I make this up?" Syaroan ask, the guilt slowly taking effect on him.

"You can't _just _make _this _up, you have a whole life to make up, let see you and Sakura have been fighting since we were…5 right? Syaroan you know Sakura, _I _know Sakura, and it's going to take a lot to make her not-want-to-kill-you, then you have to show her you like her…"

"No worries…Tomoyo my beautiful one, relax yourself for **I, **the great-"

"Yeah, you're great Eriol, but how do you guys even know she'll like me?"

"Do you have a non asshole side?" Eriol closing his face into Syaroan's, he didn't give him a chance to explain and continued with his speech. "Of course you _somewhat _do, you just have to show it to our dear Sakura…indeed it's going to be difficult to do that since you've been _too much _of an ass…"

"Yes, very smart Eriol I agree, so what do we do?" Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically.

"Let me get this straight, you guys, well, and me, we're _making _Sakura like me?"

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed.

"No, Syaroan so naïve…you can never _make _anyone like you, you have to work for that, you have to deserve them, you Syaroan have to show Sakura that you indeed-DO NOT HAVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS"

"I DON'T!"

"Blah, shataaaaap" Eriol and Tomoyo chorused.

"All you have to do Syaroan is be nice, and I know that might not be in your 'purpose of life,' we know you're not really _that _bad" Tomoyo smiled brightly.

Scowling Syaroan asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ms. Kinomoto, you and Li Syaroan do _seem _to have awful lot of arguments….is it because he teases you?"

"What?"

"About your sexuality"

"I'M STRAIGHT! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SAY THIS FOR THE LAST 43 MINUTES AND 17 SECONDS!"

"Ms. Kinomoto-"

"I have a boyfriend, doesn't that mean something? I don't know how to prove that I'm NOT a bi, but I'm not!"

"Now, now, now, don't you start lying again!"

"IT'S SYAROAN LI!"

At this point, a student outside the room opened the door holding a voice recorder…

"OH MY GOSH, THIS IS GOING TO MAKE FRONT PAGE!"

_Great, an idiot from the fan club damn it…how am I going to get out of this…_

"But see something good came out from this" Tomoyo pointed out.

"What?"

"Sakura has more admirers boys and now….girls"

Syaroan's face was expressionless, "Tomoyo that's more competition for me"

Like some sort of a weird overdosed cheerleader Tomoyo replied, "Well this is a challenge for all of us!"

"THIS ISN'T A GAME-THIS IS FOR SOMEONE I LO-"

"**WHAT?" **


	8. Late Xmas Special

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Christmas Special**

**Me: Sorry for the so very, very, late update, my creative juices have been running out lately, but fear not, I am back! The next chapter will be up soon as I've already finished it, I just need to edit it. _The things that happened after chapter 7 will be explained on the next chapter. _THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

**Some few Christmases ago**

**_You will be the Secret Santa of…Li Syaroan_**

The clouds on the boring grey sky moved slowly revealing more and more grey clouds, Sakura sighed and put the note about Secret Santa, in her pocket. Why is today boring? Today is boring because, Syaroan Li, is not in school, and Sakura is less than willing to admit this so.

"Syaroan Li, you are late!"

"AH SYAROAN LI IS HERE!"

**Sakura's POV**

My thoughts about tying a million balloons on me to see if could fly, was interrupted by an annoying girl from Mr. Moron's club, why did he have to come to school today? My day was going peacefully fine!

"Mr. Li, how nice of you to join us, just as there's only 15 minutes class left, why are you late?"

"Oh, I had to go to the hospital, I broke my arm" Li walked over to the teacher giving her an excuse note, I pretended not to care and look busy staring at the sky, but really, I was secretly looking at his arms to see if they're really broken…

Ah, crap, what is this Sakura, feel-bad-for-the-moron-time? No, I don't think so!

"Kinomoto stop, that hurts!"

I raised my eyebrows while looking at Li who had his hands on his eyes, what did I do?

"Stupid, I'm not touching you"

"I made the mistake of looking at you, oh, the pain! Your ugliness it hurts me so much!"

What an asshole, I'll wipe that stupid cute smile…

"So, looking at me makes you hurt huh?" I punched Li's arm…did I say just call Li's smile is cute?

"THAT HURTS, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Li screamed in a high pitched voice-like a girl.

"Love you so much that I wish you'd go to heaven, right now!" I replied with a gentle angelic voice and smiled.

"Sakura-chan you're so mean! Look at poor Li-kun, he's a got a broken arm!" Oh no, I've angered the head of the Syaroan Li's Bitch club, oh well!

"Oh…I didn't realize Syaroan's arm was THAT broken," I said without much concern in my tone then I walked over to Li, putting my hand on his broken arm and rubbing his arm with a sweet smile on my face. "See, he shouldn't have been a CRAPHEAD _"Don't do that it hurts;" _from the beginning" I smiled again.

"Sakura-chan, if you don't stop hurting Syaroan…"

"You will kiss him, to make him feel better?"

"No…but Syaroan-kun, if _ever _you need me to-"

"No, I mean, I'm ok!" Syaroan smiled, HAH, what an honor it is for him, to be kissed by the school bitch!

"You better watch your back…_Sakura-chan"_

"Ok I will, you go now, take care bye!"

**Normal POV**

Glaring daggers at Sakura the head of Bitch club walked off seconds after the end of school bell went.

"Sakura who are you getting a present, you know, for Secret Santa?" Tomoyo asked while carrying about 5 large shopping bags.

"The most sought after guy in our school, he has he's very own Bitch club and a fan club…"

"SYAROAN?"

"Oh yes…I'm torn between getting him a cobra, a bomb that explodes within the seconds you touch it or poison ivy…"

"I think you should opt for something that wouldn't cause him pain, come on Sakura, he just broke his arm"

"So my trap DID work…"

Painted with a look of shock on her face Tomoyo turned towards Sakura, "You were the one who did that?"

"I'm kidding Tomoyo! I would never do that!"

"I thought for a second that you've finally lost it"

"Exactly, I would never set a trap for Li, and not be there to watch him fall for it…"

Tomoyo simply sweat dropped.

"So what are you getting him?"

"I think I'll have to get him something that wouldn't kill him, unfortunately…" Sakura smiled and laughed indicating that she's only joking so Tomoyo wouldn't take it seriously.

"I really don't know…" Sakura added.

"Well, I'm Yamazaki's Secret Santa, I'm so glad it's him, I'll just get him a myth book or something…Then maybe he'll make a myth out those myths?"

It was pass 7 when Sakura and Tomoyo finished shopping, Sakura ended up getting Syaroan a silver chain bracelet which had a small rectangular piece hanging from it and it had the male symbol engraved on it, she saw that shop was also selling a female version of the bracelet and though she really wanted to buy the bracelet, she couldn't because she had no more money left.

**SPLODGE**

'Tis the season to be jolly, well not when you just got hit by a snowball while your mouth is wide open, which is exactly the case for Sakura.

With a stiff voice and rigid arms, Sakura put on an unfalteringly fake smile and asked _'Who the freaking hell threw that freaking snowball at me while I was freaking eating?" _

"Li Syaroan you –A FREAKISHLY LARGE AMOUNT OF VULAGAR WORDS- I will kill you! Why did you throw a snowball with rocks AND twigs at me?"

"Oh uh…well, it was funny…and uh, yeah, and, uh-"

**SPOLDGE**

"Kinomoto, that hurted-"

"There's no such word as hurted, oh smart one"

Syaroan simply rolled his eyes in reply, "Blah blah blah!"

With all the retaliation distributed fairly, Sakura and Syaroan went back into the school building for their last class to give and get their presents to their friends and Secret Santa. Only after everyone gets their present from the class Christmas tree can people start to find out who gave it to them. Eriol got Tomoyo a teddy which said I love you in a heart and it seems that every girl in class found this incredibly cute because of the amount of _'Aww that is so cute!' _

Sakura opened her present from her Secret Santa; it was wrapped in pink and there were ribbons around the box. Inside was a silver chained bracelet-

"It's the bracelet from that shop…"

"It's the bracelet from that shop…"

Sakura turned around.

Syaroan turned around.

"YOU GOT ME THIS!?"

Meiling looked at both of them, she grinned and shouted, "That is so cute, look Sakura and Syaroan are matching!"

"You two are such a cute couple!"

"**WE ARE NOT!"**

"Sakura-chan if you don't like that Syaroan-kun got you that, why don't you trade with me?" The girl from the Bitch club said, suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"No…"

"Well, that's a bit selfish you don't even like it-"

"I DO LIKE IT!" Sakura turned red, _how can I just say that?_

"Kinomoto, you like my gift? I must say, I'm touched!" Syaroan interrupted the conversation.

"Syaroan-kun, I know you probably don't like what _she _got you…"

"Of course I like it!"

The head of the club looked confused; she tilted her head with a bimbo-like expression and said "What?"

"I like Kinomoto's gift for me…"

"WELL IT'S JUST A GIFT WHY ARE YOU MAKING A BIG DEAL OF IT!"

Syaroan later announced at the ice cream parlor where he and his friends, Sakura including, where hanging out in, this was the disadvantage of having the same friends as your enemy….

"Exactly!"

"Sakura you're actually agreeing with Syaroan?" Eriol asked with a suggestive grin.

"_NOW _I CAN'T AGREE WITH PEOPLE?" Sakura said defensively …

"But don't you guys think it's interesting how Sakura and Syaroan got matching bracelets, like couples?"

Sakura and Syaroan looked horrified **"NO"**


	9. When bad people, turn weird

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: YAY I GOT PASS 101 REVIEWS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Craving for some ice cream wrapped in chocolate… Anyways, here's the new chapter guys, please review again.**

**When bad people…go weird**

"_**I have a boyfriend, doesn't that mean something? I don't know how to prove that I'm NOT a bi, but I'm not!"**_

"_**Now, now, now, don't you start lying again!"**_

"_**IT'S SYAROAN LI!"**_

_**At this point, a student outside the room opened the door holding a voice recorder…**_

"_**OH MY GOSH, THIS IS GOING TO MAKE FRONT PAGE!"**_

**Sakura's POV**

Despite my so very, _very_, desperate attempts to correct the counselor and the extraordinarily mislead student that when I said Li's name, I meant that he was the doomed damned idiot who put the magazines in my locker, but NO. They just had to know better, asking me why I was hiding the fact that I was having a relationship with Syaroan Li.

"Because I'm _not _in a relationship with him…" I said in a deep bored tone.

"Oh I know why! PICK ME, PICK ME!" The mislead student jumped, I turned my head slowly towards him, I think my confusion as to why is he even still here, was painted on my face…

"Is it because you're scared of the fan girls?"

"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Ms. Kinomoto, boyfriend or no, I want you to bring Mr. Li here tomorrow at lunch, so I can talk to both of you"

"Why?"

"To talk to him about not discriminating people and accepting them for whom they are…."

"And you want to talk to me _again_ because…"

"Of your confusion regarding your sexuality"

This is crazy. I can't ask Li this, _'Hey Li, how are you? Well me I'm good, oh yeah and the whole school doesn't think I'm a lesbian anymore, isn't that great? See, they don't even think I'm your girlfriend anymore…Now they CONFIRMED that not only am I your girlfriend, but wait for it…I'M YOUR BISEXUAL GIRLFRIEND! Would you mind coming with me to the counselors tomorrow? I've been denying all this and they don't believe me and also they have this weird idea that you discriminate lesbians" _

Anyway, that would be too long to say, somewhere in between my little speech he'd probably say something like _'Wait, so they FINALY figured out the truth about why your head of the volleyball team?'_

Sakura you are SO stupid!

**Normal POV later that day…**

"…." **THUD**

Touya Kinomoto has collapsed upon reading a certain letter from the school counselors on the topic of his little sister's sexuality.

"Sakura, I didn't want you to date boys…yet. Just because I said, don't date boys, it doesn't mean that you start dating girls!" Touya stated veins popping on his forehead; he didn't have anything against lesbians, ok maybe just when it comes to _his LITTLE SISTER_.

"Touya, breath, now Sakura, you know we always support you one hundred and ten percent in whatever it is you choose to do…or become, it's just you must understand this is quite a news" At least Fujitaka Kinomoto, kept his cool, he smiled sweetly.

"Oh, you guys, don't worry, they only wrote that because they found some Playboy magazines in my locker…that came out wrong"

"THEY FOUND WHAT!?" There it is…Fujitaka Kinomoto has just lost his cool.

"Ok you guys, don't worry…I'm not a lesbian, I have everything under control okay? Just breathe Touya, and dad, thank you, but I just said I'm not a lesbian, oh and besides Touya reads Playboy too"

"NO I DON'T SAKURA DON'T TURN THIS AROUND ON ME!"

"I'm sorry, I meant, _looks _at Playboy. Well you guys, I have to go and make some phone calls…Remember SAKURA KINOMOTO IS NOT A LESBIAN" And with that last note, Sakura set off to her room looking like a flying super hero.

"Dad, I just want you to know, I'm FINISHED with the whole Playboy phase…"

Fujitaka smiled, "I guess all teenagers go through different stages, Playboy for you, sexuality for Sakura," He breathe deeply and sighed putting once again another smile, "I certainly hope Sakura does have things under control…"

_All I have to do is drag Li to the counselors and avoid him all day in school after that, maybe that can clear the rumors that we're together…_

Sakura thought to herself while staring blankly at the ceiling.

**The next day…**

"Hey Li, can I talk to you?" Sakura shouted from across the class without even thinking about the reaction of people.

'_See I told you they're going out'_

'_Look their not throwing insults at each other!'_

'_They **must **be going out…"_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Syaroan Li shouted shocked.

"Look, I'm not saying you have to pretend to be my boyfriend, it's just that….well this is YOUR fault!" Sakura shouted abandoning all her reasoning.

"So what exactly do I have to do?"

"Well, just go with me to the counselors to they can talk to you about why you discriminate people, and you know stuff. Then after that, you're free to go, oh and tell them I'm not a lesbian or a bisexual please"

"Why should I do this again?"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT ANYWAY!"

"But it's funny people thinking you're a lesbian…"

"Li would you please remove that stick up your ass and be nice to me for once in your oh so useless life!"

Syaroan faked a pensive look.

"… **_You Syaroan have to show Sakura that you indeed-DO NOT HAVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS…"_**

"I'll do it"

The look on Sakura's face was indescribable, she simply looked shocked and for some reasons, quite disgusted.

"What?"

"I'll go, to the counselors' thing…"

"Why?"

"Because you're asking me to, and besides you just said it's my fault"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing-"

"Why are doing this to me?"

"Kinomoto, I'm doing you a favor…I've truly removed the stick from my ass and actually am being nice to you!"

**10 minutes later…**

Syaroan ran his hand through his hair, frustrated and confused, why was Sakura being so difficult?

"Okay do you want me to go to the counselors' or not?"

"Why-WHAT YES!"

"Then there you go…" Syaroan replied angrily.

Sakura shrugged "Um…thank you?"

Syaroan Li took a sudden interest on his shoes finding it suddenly difficult to look at Sakura Kinomoto_ shit I'm blushing… _

"Well look at the time…I have to go…"

_Shit, I'm STILL blushing_


	10. Overjoyed

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: YAY, I'm actually getting more reviews in this story than I expected! Thank you guys so much, school is becoming harder I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm going crazy, but spring break is coming up and also summer vacation so it will be around then when I will be able to update more often, like every week or so, please review and again I'M VERY SORRY.**

**Overjoyed**

_Oh damn. _

_I did NOT just do that._

_Oh damn._

Sakura stood frozen, eyes wide open.

_Oh damn. _

_I did NOT just do that._

_Oh damn._

_Relax Sakura, maybe he didn't even notice, maybe umm yeah okay just smile, smile and breath, that's good, now walk away…_

Syaroan Li, like Sakura few minutes ago also stood frozen eyes also wide open, but unlike Sakura he was grinning.

**_Flashback, few minutes ago_**

"**_Ms. Usage I just want to say that, Sakura is not a lesbian because I'm the one who put the playboy magazines in her locker _(Gasp from Ms. Usage) _I know it's very mean, but since we broke up _(Gasp from Sakura) _we started to find it hard to get along with each other. That's why I have been mean to her, it's not because she's a lesbian, see I'm not one to discriminate people…"_**

**_Ms. Usage nodded her head putting the pieces together. "It all makes sense, Ms. Kinomoto you are free to go, and Mr. Li, I am disappointed in you! I think you deserve a few days of lunch time detention for doing such things!"_**

**_While walking along the empty corridors of school, Sakura stared at Syaroan with the most questioning look and strangely enough a hint of thankfulness…_**

"**_What-" Syaroan Li was cut off by Sakura Kinomoto's sudden kiss on the lips with an added hug that lasted for 2 seconds before Sakura realized that she was hugging Li Syaroan, who she also kissed…_**

**_For the first time in Syaroan's life, he didn't have a come back for Sakura, he didn't know if it was because of the sudden rush of heat to his face or his heart which decided not to beat for those 2 seconds that Sakura was hugging him…_**

_**End of flashback**_

Syaroan is currently lying in bed in staring at the ceiling recalling the certain event of that day…_wow_.

**Tomoyo's sleepover**

"Where was I when this happened?"

"Tomoyo, that's not the point!"

"You're right…so what were Syaroan's lips like? Dry, soft, wet?"

"I don't know! Should I kiss him again?" Sakura replied sarcastically.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Sakura" Eriol, from the speaker phone said in a suggestive tone.

"I would NOT! Oh and not being mean or anything Eriol, but why are you even in this conversation?"

Tomoyo put a handful of popcorn in her mouth, "Well he isn't suppose to be making those comments, he's suppose to tell us what Syaroan told him after class! Oh my cell is ringing, hold on…Hey what is up my friend, oh yeah, okay wait-Sakura, Eriol, this will take awhile…" Tomoyo stepped out of the room talking in low voice making sure no one else can hear the conversation.

"Sakura, um, you don't think that's another guy do you?" Eriol's voice which was calm and relaxed a few seconds ago abruptly changed now sounding worried and uneasy.

"Why are you _jealous?_" It was Sakura's turn to insinuate.

"Yes!"

"Aww, it seems just like yesterday when we were in the sandbox and you were throwing balls of sand at me and Tomoyo-your love"

"Sakura, promise me, you wont tell her"

"Tell her that you lurve her?" Sakura laughed.

"Well I can't tell her yet!"

"Worry not Eriol for I, the ever so trustable Sakura will keep your secret safe. So what did Li tell you?"

"That you kissed him…"

"And…"

**Eriol's POV**

Oh this is NOT good, if I tell Sakura that Syaroan really liked that she kissed him-then Sakura will know that Syaroan likes her! If I say that he's disgusted or something then-wait a second, why did she even kiss him, oh Eriol you are SO smart!

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?"

"You already are…."

"Okay, well…why DID you kiss Syaroan?"

"What?"

"Besides the fact that you were overjoyed I mean, I've known you for a long time, and you've never really kissed people because you were so happy…Like that time your stalker found your math homework, you were really happy…you never kissed him…"


	11. Damn it

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: Thank you all for the reviews, as always it's greatly appreciated! Oh and see, I'm updating already, I'm writing this just after I posted the new chapter, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Oh and one of my readers who has 3 stalkers, keep safe, buy a pepper spray LOL! **

**Damn it**

**Eriol's POV**

The line is currently filled with silence; I guess Sakura was asking herself why, oh I'm so good! Sakura will reveal her true feelings for Syaroan, she'll tell me not to tell him, but I _will _tell him, then this whole match making thing will be SO much more easier!

"I don't know why, why did I kiss him?" Come on Sakura you can figure this out… The line is quiet again…"Do you know?"

"What, of course I _don't_"

"Eriol please tell me"

"Sakura, I'm asking you for a reason because I think _you _know"

"Eriol, I think you're asking _me_ for a reason because you think I know what _you_ know"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you if you know, if I know then I'd let you know, but can't you see I don't know"

Sakura's voice now has a hint of confusion; I mean who wouldn't be confused? "So you're just asking because you don't know and you think I would know? Well then we both don't know"

"No, Sakura, I think you know, and you know I know! So tell me, why did you kiss him?"

"Eriol, I don't know, and if you think I know, then that must mean you know!"

"What no I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

**Normal POV**

"I'm confused….Okay, you know what, I'll be honest with you Sakura, I think you know why you kissed Syaroan."

"So, you _were _asking because you know I know!"

Eriol blinked, twice, the word 'know' was being used too much, it's was _seriously _confusing him…

"Well, tell me, why?"

"Gee Eriol maybe it's because I like him…"

Silence…

That supposedly sarcastic sentence had such a feel of truth to it that even Sakura Kinomoto stopped in realization of what she said…

"What did you say Sakura?" Tomoyo interrupted, back from her phone call.

_Is it hot in here? I think it's pretty damn hot…_

"Tomoyo make Sakura say it again!" Eriol shouted like a spoilt child, wanting a toy he can't have.

"Sakura what did you say?" Tomoyo asked in her help-me-help-you voice.

"Nothing, I was being sarcastic!

Though Eriol didn't believe Sakura AT ALL, he decided to simply say okay and that he had to go to sleep, he was already in trouble for asking her why she kissed Syaroan anyway.

_Wow, the ceiling looks like it's melting, who knew staring at a ceiling in the dark could be so fun? Why can't I sleep? _

Sakura put her finger on her lips remembering the actions that she did, _I must be going crazy! There's no other explanation I'm crazy, crazy in love? Haha, 'got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now' Sakura shut up, go to sleep stop thinking, stop singing! Why can't it be Friday already? Oh my freaking chicken, tomorrow is Wednesday, damn I'm going to see Li, oh crap, what am I going to do? 'I just don't know what to with myself…' _

Syaroan Li isn't any more sure of his sanity either, like he's beloved Sakura, he couldn't sleep either, and he too was singing, **_Love is a Battlefield_** to be exact. _'We are young, heartache to heartache we stand, no promises…,' _since he didn't know the lyrics to the song Syaroan just replaced it with _'I don't know the words…la la la.' _Syaroan dialed Eriol's number ignoring the fact that he was probably asleep, what are friends for? But waking them up in the middle of the night in hopes of a decent conversation, which is next to impossible because lets face it, it's Eriol, not just normal mode Eriol, it's sleepy Eriol.

"Dude shouldn't you be sleeping?" Was Eriol's reply to Syaroan telling him to wake up, Syaroan sat up on his bed preparing himself for a long conversation he and Eriol always have when they can't sleep, such girly girls. From wrestling to martial arts, from homework to movies to Syaroan's creepy reflection in the mirror as well as Eriol's fear of going downstairs afraid to see the kitchen ghost, the two talked about EVERYTHING.

"What the hell, how am I supposed to treat her now?"

"We should just call Tomoyo," Eriol grinned, "Sakura's over there right now maybe you should talk to her"

"How do you know, are you spying on them now?"

"No, I was on the phone with them"

"Talking about what…"

"YOU, I bet you'd love to know what about you huh!"

"What about me?"

"Sorry dude, I can't say"

**Me: I'm so sorry I was supposed to update on Saturday night, but I totally forgot! Yeah, this chapter is a little too short, don't worry, I'll try to update as soon as I can, don't forget to review!**


	12. This is Awkward

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: I'm going to have a new story soon, so if you guys have time can you please check it out? Anyways I love you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**This is awkward**

**Normal POV**

Sakura Kinomoto has so far today succeeded in avoiding Syaroan Li, but it's only 3rd period and there's 3 more to go. Even though he was in every one of her classes, Sakura made a point of getting to class before him so when he arrives she could busy herself with doodling on her notebook. It's not like Syaroan didn't want to be ignored either, he couldn't think of any other way to treat her anyway, see if he acted like a jerk to her and make fun of the whole kiss thing, then Sakura will only hate him even more. If Syaroan acted nice all of a sudden, then that might just reveal the fact that he liked the kiss AND Sakura. In the world of Syaroan Li, all is complicated particularly his love life. Another reason why Sakura is avoiding Syaroan is because of the fact that everyone knows she kissed him, _she _kissed _him, _not he kissed her yes, _she _kissed him. Every single person in school knows that, of course Sakura is very much embarrassed therefore by ignoring her secret lover, she hopes that the talk of them being together will stop. So here we are, a day full of pretence and bizarre stares from strangers, pretence being Syaroan and Sakura acting like they can't see each other, and the stares from people who know about the kiss.

"Oh Sakura, you are such a star, you wouldn't mind if I ask him out do you?"

Sakura stared at the lunatic before her, the lunatic who use to bully her in the school playgrounds in her elementary days.

_Sure, ask him out, what are the chances of him saying yes? Well okay, maybe there's a chance, oh damn it, there IS a chance. Stop thinking like this Sakura, it's not like you care, I mean, you DON'T CARE, unless…OH NO, I DO CARE!_

"Sakura are you like listening, ugh, hello?"

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"You don't mind right? Like there's nothing going on between you two, like you don't like-"

"No, no I don't like Li, so yeah, ask him out…" _Will Li really say yes? Would he? AHHHH_

"You're such a doll! Are you sure?"

_NO!_

Sakura gave her most genuinely fake laughter, just to make it sound like she was completely comfortable with the situation "N-yes!"

"N-yes?"

_N-yes, what are you thinking Sakura? What does that even mean?_

"Oh, it's umm, German for yes…"

"Oh you're German!"

"Sure, let's go with that!" _Wow, she's almost as stupid as me…_

The day couldn't be anymore dull, dull because Sakura's plan was truly working; she was successfully avoiding Li, and without Li comes boredom. Another reason why the day sucked was because she has been bombarded with questions from random people she didn't even know about her love for Li. Now, Syaroan is actually having the same day, because without his love to annoy, he was without entertainment. Syaroan also moved seats in most of their classes so now he didn't have the back of Sakura's head to stare at, or stick gum on.

_I made it! A day without having an encounter with Li, that was easier than I thought, now I can go home and-_

"Sakura, come with me to put the basketballs away" Tomoyo shouted from the other side of gym carrying more than what she can handle.

"If I say no would that make me a bad friend?"

"Yes-now help me"

Unwillingly Sakura grabbed the bags of balls from Tomoyo's hands and started to walk toward the equipment room.

"Tomoyo, I hate this place! Don't you know it's haunted? Look there's only a couple of people left in the gym who's going to help us incase the ghost comes?"

Tomoyo smiled to herself, she totally ignored Sakura and instead told her to go to the darkest part of the haunted room. "Hey can you fix those hockey sticks at the back their all falling on each other"

"NOO TOMOYO IT'S TOO DARK THERE!"

"Relax I'm going to be right here-oh wait there's still some stuff left there-"

With those last words Tomoyo left the room, leaving Sakura by herself who was fixing the stupid pieces of crap at the back of the room A.K.A. the hockey sticks.

"Syaroan I'm going to help Tomoyo over there can you fix this stuff by yourself?"

"Uh, sure"

Eriol smiled, almost identical to that of Tomoyo's "Okay then, bye"

"Bye? What where-"

**CLICK**

"Dude, what the f-"

"Tomoyo, where did you go?"

"I'm not TomoAHHH, what are _you_ doing here?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, _I should've known! Darn that Tomoyo! _"I'm taking a shower, what do you think?"

"Wow, really don't you think this place is a little too haunted to take a shower in? You know about that teacher that got killed here? They say she's very angry, her blood was splattered all over the walls-"

"SHUT UP LI! You're such a jerk; it's not as if you don't know how scared I am of horror stories, I'm out of here!"

Sakura Kinomoto clenched the door firmly and turned the knob about 10 times, screaming and kicking at the same time. She sent Li as death glare as if blaming him for the current situation, though Sakura knew perfectly well it wasn't Li's fault. She stomped around looking for something to open the door with a javelin or something, but she remembered that they stored that in another room with all other heavy or sharp equipment.

"I think it's locked" Syaroan finally spoke.

"I think so too!" Sakura smiled and sat on the cold cement floor leaning her back against the door. Syaroan sat beside her in the strange silence which Sakura found irritating…

Syaroan looked at the aggravated girl next to her "What?"

"What, I didn't say anything"

"Oh maybe it was the ghost…"

"You-you were just kidding when you said that right…" _There's no such thing as ghosts, no such thing. They do NOT exist, okay!_

"Maybe…"

"FINE, don't tell me!"

"PMS much Kinomoto?"

"Asshole much?"

Minutes passed, minutes that felt like hours, and the stillness of the silence was killing both Sakura and Syaroan, they knew Tomoyo and Eriol were probably lurking around, proud of themselves for successfully setting this trap.

…

"This is awkward" Sakura said after getting bored of staring at her hands.

"Hey, why did you kiss me?"

Syaroan's question took Sakura by surprise, well for 2 seconds…

"Why aren't you teasing me about it? Why are you actually avoiding me as if you're scared?"

Syaroan looked directly into Sakura's eyes, hoping he might actually get an honest answer "I asked first"

For once Sakura's thoughts were completely organized, and all she was thinking was that there's no way in hell she's telling Li anything! "I'll only answer you, if you answer me"

"Fine"

"This is the part where you're supposed to tell me…" _TELL ME!_

"Because I really like you"

…

_Oh…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: Yes, I know I take TOO long to update but summer vacation is almost here you guys, so just hang in there. I'm going to lose my phone because of my own stupidity, so I'm pretty angry at myself right now haha. Only few more chapters left! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review!**

**Chapter 13**

**Some few hours before Syaroan Li confess…**

_**Eriol looked at Syaroan as if he was doing something stupid, like going bungee jumping without the bungee "So you're going to tell her?" **_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**But we're still not sure whether or not she hates your guts completely, or if she secretly likes you…" **_

"_**Oh well!"**_

"_**How are you going to tell her exactly? She's avoiding you like you're the plague seriously"**_

"_**Eriol, it's as if you don't know me at all, what makes you think I actually think that far? All I know is what I'm going to do, how I'm going to do it, I don't know, why I'm going to do it, I don't know either, what happens after I do it? That to is still unknown, you know this is how I got in this crappy ass situation anyway, all the humiliation, those pranks and insults…I liked her, but I didn't consider the effects, you know? I'm just willing to take the risk right now"**_

"_**Syaroan, that's why you have me, oh so magnificent me, don't worry me and Tomoyo will think of something…" **_

"_**If you're going to plan on somehow getting me alone with Sakura with no escape then forget it"**_

"_**Hey how did you know that? I was thinking something like locking both of you in a classroom or something…"**_

"_**NO-"**_

"_**Haha, just kidding my friend, I shan't do anything without your authorization…"**_

"_**You better not Eriol! I swear if you do, I'll tell Tomoyo every embarrassing thing about you"**_

"_**Hey we made an oath not to tell anyone anything about our embarrassing secrets!"**_

"_**Not about the peanut butter…"**_

"_**Oh damn it, I forgot about that! Say, Syaroan, why don't we go swimming and forget about this?"**_

"_**No, it's raining I don't want to get wet!" **_

"_**You'll get wet anyway! The swimming pool is a hole in the floor filled with water!" **_

_I bet Eriol would never have thought 'oh' would be Sakura's reply, well neither did I, but why aren't you saying anything else Sakura? _

Sakura smiled "Wow, it's awkward again…"

"That would be because _you're _not saying anything…"

"Li, I want you to know that, all this time, there was a fire exit…"

_I think, I THINK, that this rejection actually hurts…Damn it Syaroan why didn't you think about this part? The crappy stupid part! _

Outside the other two secret lovebirds were just waiting for a couple of minutes to open the door hoping to be greeted by Syaroan and Sakura confessing each other's love for each other. Of course Tomoyo and Eriol will be greeted by nothing, the two have already escaped though the fire escape door.

"I'd hate to see how you treat people you _love_"

Syaroan shrugged as he walked along side with Sakura in the light rain on their way home, it was a weird feeling, few minutes ago there was that uncomfortable silence between them and now their talking about this like civilized human beings…Truly unexpected, the only thing that sucked was the fact that Sakura wasn't giving any hints if she feels the same way or not, she just seems so casual like she wasn't talking to her nemesis of how many years.

"I don't even know how we got to this, how we started to piss each other off…"

"I do, I stepped on your head when we were in Kindergarten at nap time and you got angry so the next day you 'accidentally' got sand in my eyes" Sakura smirked.

Syaroan had a questioning look on his face, "Why did you step on me?"

"Oh like you don't know, remember, you STOLE my juice box?"

"I remember now, and you know what? I DID NOT!"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"THEN PROVE IT POO HEAD!"

"Oh I will! First of all, I'd have you know that that juice was apple flavor, it's green and that's my favorite color, so I ask you, when have you ever seen me drinking in a different colored juice box?"

"Well-"

"Never, that's when! You always had a pink one, oh yes, who's stole what now?"

"Wait-so this is _my _fault?"

"If you mean that it's your fault why we're fighting and never really got along, then yes, yes it is _your _fault"

"So why do you like me?" Sakura smiled, she then realized what she did, she smiled and she sounded all HAPPY!

"Do you hate me?"

"Hey that's not the answer!"

"You said you'll tell me why you kissed me if I answered you're question in the equipment room…"

"How should I put this," Sakura looked up at the dark heavy grey sky, surely she was going to get a cold tomorrow…It doesn't matter anyway, it's Saturday tomorrow and she didn't mind spending it sneezing and blowing her nose. Now she was stuck, how _should _she put this? It was all TOO simple, Sakura stopped walking and so did Syaroan as they have come to the crossroads where they're to separate…There's no way what Sakura was about to do can be taken back, she didn't care for that moment only, she might as well speak her mind, or heart.

"Hey Li, this is our stop, but um, hey maybe I like you too!"

Sakura didn't run like she planned to, Syaroan seemed to be shocked and his risk actually paid off. But he didn't know what exactly they were doing now, the rain is starting to seriously pour, and he found that Sakura was shivering. It didn't even matter, but _somehow_ it made a difference, he put his arms affectionately around her in an embrace as if protecting Sakura from the rain which pelted through their skins anyway. Now, it was his turn to kiss her…Syaroan remembered that day he 'stole' Sakura's first kiss in their Romeo and Juliet play, he was still in denial about liking her though he was wondering in his mind if he would ever get to kiss Sakura because he wanted to and not because the script says he had to. The cold light wind that kept coming and going didn't even exist, Sakura felt as though was floating and the cherished the taste of the kiss she never thought she would have. They were perfect fit for each other, it's extraordinary that a few days ago they were shouting and screaming at each other and now, their kissing.

If only the moment could last forever…

"Sakura why are you late?"

"Ah, my dear brother, life is beautiful!"

Touya Kinomoto glared at his sister, _is she high? _"What the hell are you talking about? Did you walk around in the rain?"

"Why yes I did, did you?"

"No, don't be stupid Sakura, you'll get a cold! Why is your face red?"

"I, I bumped into a wall…"

"WHAT? YOUR CLUMSINESS WILL GET YOU KILLED!"

"Relax I'm okay, I'm REALLY okay"

"My sister, she's a weirdo" Touya shrugged and looked at his father, talking about Sakura like she wasn't right next to him.

"My brother, he's an ogre"


	14. Dear Diary

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: 200 REVIEWS YAY! It's summer finally, and I'm no longer a freshman, it was kind of sad on the last day… Well thank you guys, the reviews are mucho appreciated, hope you enjoy this one and please review again!**

**Dear Diary**

_**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**_

_Subject: Fear is upon me_

_Date: I don't know, something 2007_

_Feeling: Dizzy _

_Dear Diary,_

_Holy fudge, I have a fever, I'm going to die! Although if I die I can say that I'm going to die in love. Yesterday I kissed Syaroan Li; I have finally got it out of my system. I like him. All those years of insulting, teasing and pranks I guess they just disappeared, thinking about it, we never really attacked each other in away that would make one hate the other so much. I just found Li incredibly irritating but somehow I saw that he had good qualities, but everyday that he annoyed me it made me think he was real immature because I knew it was all about that stupid juice box incident-which turned out to be MY fault. _

_Why he even likes me I don't know…Oh crap it feels like my vision is spinning, anyways why, why does he like me? Could it be because he thinks I have good qualities too? Wait a second! What if he DOESN'T even like me? What if this is one of his very many pranks? Could it, could it be really? I mean that will be crossing the line, is he doing this just to get back at me about the juice box? That damn juice box; everything is about that juice box! Oh shit, he set this up, he set this up to embarrass me in the whole school, that would make sense wouldn't it? But when we kissed, it felt so real, so sincere, I felt like he meant it…Maybe this is exactly what he wanted me to feel? Is this fever driving me crazy or am I right? I've been lying to myself and everyone around me all these years that acting like I hated him because I didn't want to get hurt and humiliated but now I've revealed myself! _

_**The manly diary of Syaroan Li**_

_Subject: Sakura_

_Date: May 2007_

_Feeling: Confused_

_So in the end Tomoyo and Eriol's stupid plan worked out quite well if I may so myself. But I can't help but wonder what's going to happen from here? I mean after the kiss, which for some reasons felt more powerful than a usual kiss would, what will happen now? Are we going to be okay and be together or was it just a moment kind of thing. I've watched chick flicks, I know girls do that stuff, they do something then they're all 'what the hell' later…Well in the movies they are, I saw Sakura's face before she had to run because her brother would kill her if she wasn't home in the next 30 seconds, she was, HAPPY! Then for a split second, I swear, I saw in her eyes, not a good thing, she looked confused. Maybe this is all because it's going too fast? Why the hell is it taking so long to be Monday already?_

_**A designer's diary; Tomoyo Daidouji**_

_Subject: Project waffle unsuccessful?_

_Date: Goodness knows_

_Feeling: Damn it_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've finally done it, I did something WRONG! Okay that make's it sound like I'm perfect, but when it comes to being a matchmaker I can proudly say I'm almost flawless in it, I mean besides designing clothes matchmaking is my forte! I've not heard from Sakura since I locked her in with Syaroan who I also have not heard of. When me and Eriol came in the room it was EMPTY! How could we have forgotten about the fire exit, but who puts a fire exit in an equipment room anyway? I called Sakura when I got home and her brother said that she's in the shower, then later I called again and he said she's sleeping…Is Sakura avoiding me? I'm the worse friend ever, and I'm supposed to be her best friend! Clearly the plan failed, damn it, how can I be SO stupid? Eriol suggested we tie them down too, but I think he was joking, or at least I hope he is…Poor Syaroan, I failed him too…OH NO I FAILED EVERYONE! I need to do some damage control though I have no idea what I can do…_

_**Eriol Hiirigizawa, diary of a Pokemon lover**_

_Subject: Crap_

_Date: May 27, 2007_

_Feeling: Scared_

_Well, it's safe to say that Syaroan will kill me, I'm just wondering when. I messed up his future relationship with Sakura, if there was at all, any, and now he's going to kill me. I'm scared, usually he'll just come straight here and shout at me until my ears bleed but he hasn't! Project waffle didn't go very well and it's inevitable that Tomoyo is feeling rather crappy. She didn't take my suggestion of tying Sakura and Syaroan seriously; maybe if we DID then they wouldn't have escaped. We should've blind folded them however knowing Sakura, she'll probably get a lot of injuries from that…I was too blind to see the flaws of this plan! To busy enjoying my time with Tomoyo to see that we were just basically planning a disaster, Monday is going to be hell! _

_**Teenage thoughts, diary of Li Meiling **_

_Subject: Stupid people_

_Date: May 27_

_Feeling: Left out_

_Okay, I've been busy lately with arrangements for the summer dance I feel so left out! What the hell is going on? I don't know, everyone is talking about Sakura kissing Syaroan and that they're together but I'm completely clueless! I've not talked to Tomoyo since forever last time we talked she said she'll think of a plan to get Sakura and Syaroan to admit their love for each other. What love, I thought they hated each other? Unless of course they don't…Argh, what's happening? I want to do the plan too! I feel stupid and even Syaroan isn't saying anything, yesterday when he got home he was all happy and I asked him why, all he said is, 'oh Meiling I see the colors of life so much clearer now.' Of course I didn't know what he was talking about but he didn't say anything he just smiled! I am so not giving Syaroan any of my famous strawberry cake at dinner tonight! _

_**Notes of a manly man, Touya Kinomoto**_

_Note: Something is going on, I'm not very happy about this…Who walks around in rain anyway? I know Sakura is a little crazy but, there's something unusual happening and I'm not going to be left in the dark!_

_**Diary of Sakura Kinomoto**_

_Subject: Oh…_

_Date: I don't know, something 2007_

_Feeling: Scared_

_I think Touya knows something's up_

_**The manly diary of Syaroan Li**_

_Subject: Her brother_

_Date: May 2007_

_Feeling: Thoughtful _

_I bet if Sakura's brother finds out about us he'll kill me…_

_**Notes of a manly man, Touya Kinomoto**_

_Note: Don't let Sakura know I know…_


	15. What a bitch

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**What a bitch**

**Sakura's POV**

"Can you get arm cancer?" I asked Touya as I flexed my arm and feeling the bumps on the top, if I do have arm cancer then that would really suck seeing as how I still don't know what's the deal between me and Syaroan…

"Monsters don't get arm cancer"

"Touya that means _you're _safe, but what about me? I'm being serious look I don't think these are normal" I showed Touya the bumps on my arm.

"Yes Sakura you have the dreaded disease, arm cancer, you're the very first person to have it in the whole world, congratulations don't you feel special?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff ready to be off to school, "I already _am _special"

I wanted to get to school early to see Syaroan. Well not to _see _Syaroan, to talk to him, I mean it's not like I want to see him really bad that I actually woke up an hour earlier than my usual time to get ready for school and look better than I usually would…I didn't get up an hour early to get to school before anyone else gets there so that I can think about what I would actually tell Syaroan, and most of all, I didn't get up an hour early because of Syaroan…Wait, did I already say that? Whatever, I didn't get up early in excitement to see Syaroan, I just simply did it because, screw it; I woke up an hour earlier because of Syaroan. There. I admitted it.

Damn it.

If this all blows up in my face and he really just wanted to hurt me, if he really just wanted to get back at me, I don't know I'd die… It just seemed so perfect when we were in the rain, I was so happy at that moment that I could actually stop pretending to hate him that I didn't want him dead, well there were times that I did want him dead, but that's natural…When he told me he liked I didn't even consider the fact that _he _was the same person who has been irritating me like hell for the pass I don't know how many years. The fact that I even like him is scary, but at that moment I didn't care…How could I have ever fallen for someone like him anyway? It so strange, but it's not like we're constantly trying to kill each other, sometimes I _swear _he's flirting with me, though I never really acknowledged it because, well, I didn't want to. I sat in silence in the empty classroom in the empty school, thinking to myself and remembering some things that Syaroan told me…

"_**Just because you feel safer here in my presence"**_

Safer in his presence, no I wouldn't say that, I'd say, I feel better in his presence, it's a weird and wonderful feeling, when he's not here to annoy me I miss him, when he _is _here annoying me, I feel-oh my god I can't believe me! Saying all this crazy stuff, _missing _Syaroan? What's wrong with me?

I wish I could talk to someone, and by someone I mean Tomoyo. I've not talked to her since Friday, I'm not actually angry at her for leaving me in there with Syaroan; I just need to talk to her!

Maybe I shouldn't have come so early after all; there isn't much to think of, just as I was about to rest my head on my arms someone arrived.

Damn it! It's Syaroan!

Silence…

"Are you going to talk are what?" I said rather aggressively.

Syaroan smiled, "I thought you were going to kiss me again"

"I wanted to talk to you about that-"

"Look Sakura," Syaroan cut me off, "I want you to know that I really, _really _like you. Knowing you, you probably doubt me, but just listen okay?" I simply nodded.

"I really regret 'accidentally' throwing sand on your face in kindergarten you know? I regret pushing you off the stage in our Romeo and Juliet play and pulling your skirt down for everyone in the audience to see… I regret peeing in your drink to see if you would still drink it-"

I smiled, "Well, I was six, not stupid"

"I'm sorry for being an asshole to you, for being a jerk and for throwing that really big snowball filled with twigs and gravel at you last winter-well for all the winters…I'm also _very _sorry for putting those frogs in your bag, Sakura, I never knew they were poisonous. You know that time when a cricket got on your head? Well that was me, I'm sorry about that to-oh and the cockroach incident, that was me too-"

"Are you reminding me why I _shouldn't _have kissed you? Why I _shouldn't _like you?"

"No see-I'm apologizing"

"While also reminding me of events I'd rather forget-"

"I'm sorry I really am"

"Why do you like me? That's great that you're sorry but for all I know you're just doing this to hurt me…"

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was having an emotional breakdown crying and partly wailing as she walked with Eriol on their way to school…

"Tomoyo calm down you're not a bad friend"

"I locked her in a room with her worst enemy; see she hasn't called me from then on! She hates me!"

Eriol patted Tomoyo's back, she was distraught and he just didn't know what to say to make her feel better, he hated it, he felt useless.

"Um, well Ash keeps Picachu in that pokeball does that make him a bad friend?"

"Eriol, it's not as if Picachu is in there with, Meow or something!" Tomoyo started to get hiccups since she's been crying for so long…

"Meow doesn't go in a pokeball though"

Tomoyo started cry ever more she was hysterical; "I can't believe you're comparing my friendship with Sakura to Pokemon!"

"What Tomoyo, I'm sorry-"

"No it's okay; I know you're just trying to make me feel better" Suddenly, she was calm again, Eriol was confused, maybe she on that time of the month? "Sorry it's that time of the month again…" Tomoyo added.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

"Hey it's Meiling!" _'Thank god it's Meiling!' _was how Eriol meant it; perhaps Tomoyo just needed a girl to talk to?

"How-Tomoyo, why are you crying? Eriol what did you do?"

Eriol explained to Meiling the situation and what was going on between Sakura and Syaroan, Tomoyo wanted to speak but every time she tried a hiccup interrupted her…

"Tomoyo, really, things just didn't turn out the way we thought they would, it's not your fault, I mean in Pokemon Ash technically 'locks' Picachu in a pokeball right?" Meiling said giving the sobbing girl a hug to hoping it will her calm her down.

Back in the school Syaroan was still explaining to Sakura, whether it was convincing her that he was truthfully liked her, he didn't know. Sakura was just very silent taking in all the information…

"Somehow over the years I started to really get to know you even though all we ever do is fight…Everyday I get to know you more and more, you really are a good person and that's why you have so many guys falling for you-including me. I don't know what you did Sakura, but you have something, I can't stop myself I'm like a moth to flame when you're around, I want to get close to you…But at the same time I knew you'd never like someone who's been pulling pranks on you for almost all of your school life. So what's the point? The only way you'd talk to me is when you're replying to my insults, sometimes I think we're a lot alike and I'd fall for you more, then I realize that we're not alike at all, but still, I'd fall for you! What do you want me to do to prove that this is for real?"

Sakura was speechless.

"I'll be you're slave!"

"WHAT?" Okay, that made Sakura talk, _he really does like me? Oh but it will be fun-no it'll be terribly bad of me if I agree, but this can make all my doubts disappear…But right now I hardly doubt him, I'm believing his every word! _

"No, you don't have to do that Syaroan I believe you"

_Oh crap. Syaroan should NOT be allowed to smile, it's TOO cute! It's making me smile!_

Syaroan grinned he was flirting, and Sakura knew it, "Why are you smiling?"

The second kiss came, Syaroan couldn't identify which kiss he liked better but either way he savored the sweet experience he never thought in a million years would happen, Sakura on the other hand knew definitely she liked the second kiss better, the first one was innocent almost naïve, but this one, this one, _it's real. _For both of them it felt like eternity, unaware of the three spectators by the doorway. Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol, were all in shock. This meant only one thing, all the fighting was over now finally! Standing there in the middle of the classroom were the two new lovebirds kissing and arms wrapped around each other, it's now official, Sakura and Syaroan, lovers!

Tomoyo was feeling better, _way _better, now that she knew her bestfriend didn't hate her, "Well later we have _got _to talk about this, sleepover okay? My house, as always"

"Yes definitely, Sakura and my cousin, who would have known?"

"Yeah, I know, me and Syaroan are going to meet later after school…"

"Ooh doing what I wonder?" Tomoyo and Meiling laughed.

The three of them were walking towards their usual spots at lunch, the event that morning was the topic of the day not only for Sakura and Syaroan's friends, but also for the rest of the school. It was irritating and yet Syaroan welcomed all their questions, he was too happy to get annoyed with the random people he didn't even know asking questions about him and Sakura.

Sakura laughed too; "Whatever our imagination permits us, hey there he is now" Standing next to a girl Sakura couldn't identify was Syaroan smiling and laughing, _who's she, a fan girl?_

Tomoyo's jaw dropped, "Oh"

"Holy crap" So did Meiling's.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?"

"Sakura-"

"Don't do anything rash-"

"HE'S KISSING THAT BITCH HORSE FACED SLUT!"

**Me: THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED, SORRY THE ORIGINAL ONE WAS SO CONFUSING, I DON'T KNOW WHY I DIDN'T PUT SCENCE CHANGES, I KNOW THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR THE CRAPPY CHAPTER BUT HERE'S A BETTER ONE, HOPEFULLY.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND TO THE NEW READERS, I HOPE YOU ALSO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, I had a lot of ideas to put in this chapter but they didn't all get here, it was pretty hard writing this one because I really wanted to make it clear to you guys that Sakura likes Syaroan too, and in the next chapters it's going to be explained in deeper detail. I've been in this situation before funnily enough, but I hope you like this chapter, don't you love the ending? PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! **


	16. Yummy for the tummy

**Removing the stick up one's ass**

**Me: I edited chapter 15, I think its better now, way less confusing, sorry about that, I know there's no excuse for that stupid chapter; I hope this chapter will compensate for the crappy one. Thank you for the reviews as always I can't believe I've passed 200, and for pointing out the mistakes! This chapter won't be confusing I swear, thank you and please review again, if there's anything wrong with this chapter, you should tell me! So here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Normal POV**

Sakura Kinomoto has just caught Syaroan Li kissing a 'bitch horse faced slut,' and she is more than angry, in fact you can say she's a little _murderous _right now. Imagining that the cookie was Syaroan, Sakura snapped it in half her eyes narrowing and brewing a plan to get back at the bitch horse faced slut kisser. _How could he do this? What the hell was the speech about him regretting all the bad stuff he did to me, did he plan this? I trusted him for nothing; I am so going to kill him! _Sakura remembered the short conversation she had with Syaroan at that time she was in angry mode, she basically screamed her head off at him and everyone saw, but she didn't care.

"_**Sakura what's the matter?" **_

"_**Your face is the matter, you better get it out of my sight and grasp before I lose all myself control Syaroan!"**_

"_**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**You're freaking stupid!"**_

"There are five steps to acceptance Sakura according to that show, Robot Chicken you know when the giraffe got stuck in the quick sand? You're just going through phase one, anger, wait no, phase one is denial…See you skipped a phase, you're on phase two. Don't worry we'll get him okay? Don't think about it for now" Meiling Li said, they were all at Tomoyo's house, originally to talk about the new love that blossomed but clearly things didn't go the way they thought it would, so now they decided to talk about revenge.

Tomoyo smiled, "You know, I was just thinking, we should do all the bad stuff he ever did to you"

"He peed in my drink; does that mean we have to pee in his?" Sakura laughed, her murderous intent now dying as she ate her cookies and cream ice-cream,_ who needs boys when you have ice-cream?_

Somewhere else was Syaroan Li was also eating ice-cream, chocolate flavor to be exact, he says it's the manliest flavor of ice-cream ever invented, him and Eriol were watching infomercials, they were both too lazy to get the remote control on the table.

"Why does Sakura think I'm freaking stupid then?"

"Syaroan, _I _think you're freaking stupid, a _lot _of people think you're freaking stupid, you took the risk, told her how you feel, and you screw it all up"

Syaroan looked confused, "What did I do?"

"Dude, you kissed that girl who by the way isn't very pretty or nice, personally I think she inhaled too much of her pink nail polish"

"But she kissed me!"

Eriol rolled his eyes, "That's it, _she _kissed you? Why didn't you tell Sakura then?"

"She wouldn't let me talk, I asked her what's wrong and she said it was _my face, _and really, what's wrong with my face? I happen to think it's quite beautiful"

"Is that what you were thinking when she said that? Because, dude you should know she was being _sarcastic _she didn't mean your face, she meant YOU"

"Well I know that _now_"

Syaroan sighed, _just when you thought everything was going great, _Eriol eyed him suspiciously, "Did you inhale that girl's nail polish too? You're so stupid, didn't you hear it when someone shouted 'his kissing that bitch horse faced slut?' That was Sakura"

"I heard it but there wasn't anyone there!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot she ran off as soon as she said that, you really messed up"

"Thanks for reminding me Eriol"

"No problem, and don't forget! YOU messed up"

Syaroan simply smiled, _I messed up…_

"Messed up pretty bad…" Eriol repeated with every intention of annoying his bestfriend.

"SHUT UP!"

The morning breeze was very refreshing Sakura looked up at the sky as she walked, she told Tomoyo and Meiling she needed to go to school early to do some homework but truthfully it was because she knew that if she went on her usual time she would probably cross paths with Syaroan. Yesterday morning everything was perfect but by afternoon everything was anything but perfect, it all came crashing. Sakura was more hurt and angry than she thought she would be, after all she fell for it, she believed Syaroan's words, that he did like her, that he didn't mean to hurt her. _What a bunch of crap. _Well that's the pass now isn't it, no point on dwelling over it, _I need to focus on the present, _and presently, Sakura Kinomoto's rage was coming back.

"Sakura please wait" _Like hell I'll wait for you! _Sakura easily identified it was Syaroan; he was all the way back at the beginning of the street he knew he wouldn't catch up to Sakura unless he started to run…He was already closing in on Sakura when she abruptly turned around; he couldn't stop in time and before he knew it he collided with Sakura it was like everything was in slow motion and he watched Sakura's eyes full of anger and shock. Sakura is of course furious, she quickly recovered and started to curse Syaroan like there was no tomorrow, if her curses were filtered then all that you be able to hear were the words; mother, hole, ugly, stupid and obviously, get off me.

"I'm not going to get off you until you let me explain"

"I swear if you don't move…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll kick you so hard you'll lose the body parts that make you a guy"

"That would hurt wouldn't it?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes it would, now would you get off?"

"No, please just listen to me"

"What if I yell rape? Would you get off me then?"

Syaroan looked like he was about to consider Sakura's proposal but then he realized, _she wouldn't _"You wouldn't…Wait would you? No, Sakura, don't you want to know why I kissed her?"

The look of rage and stun was painted on Sakura's face, _oh yeah, I REALLY want to know! _

"That came out wrong" Somehow gathering strength to push Syaroan off her, Sakura walked off; she didn't want to hear anymore of it. Behind her Syaroan shouted 'she kissed me, I didn't kiss her,' but it was no use; Sakura couldn't believe herself for believing Syaroan in the first place, she felt like an idiot. _I am an idiot_, it was a short lived happiness, he betrayed her Sakura only saw two seconds of the disgusting event after that she had to run, it brought all sorts of unpleasant emotions within her. For awhile Sakura cried in the girl's bathroom, it only took her a few minutes to realize crying was just a waste of time.

The chemistry teacher talked on and on in his monotonous tone boring every single living thing in the classroom, Sakura and Syaroan especially. They were sitting across each other and Sakura almost wanted to laugh when she glanced at Syaroan shaking himself awake. Then, at the same time as sleep was about to set it, Sakura felt something hit her arm, it was note from none other than Syaroan Li the object of her disgust.

_**Sakura please just listen- or read, she kissed me! **_

Sakura wanted to laugh, _he think's I'd believe that? That explanation is just TOO simple!_

_**Dear Mr. Moron, that's you! You are full of crap; I don't believe you and I hope you go to hell! **_

_**Yours sincerely, Sakura **_

_**Well I'm not yours, but you know what I mean, well okay if you don't, I wouldn't be so shock because you're stupid on so many levels…**_

* * *

_**Dear Ms. Kinomoto, why would I kiss her out there where everyone could see me? Don't you think I would have done it somewhere else in secret?**_

* * *

_**Dear poohead, once again that's you, I don't know you can just be making that up…You were also laughing and smiling when I saw you…**_

* * *

_**She was saying something funny!**_

* * *

_**Dear bad liar, it so easy for you to say whatever you want because it's all on paper!**_

* * *

_**GO ASK HER THEN**_

* * *

_**Mr. Anal retentive, yes I will never run out of insults you jerk! Her who? The slutty horse you were kissing?**_

* * *

_**Yes**_

_**Fine I will, **_Just as Sakura was about to pass the note back to Syaroan the teacher caught glimpse of it and immediately snatched the note preparing to read it out…

"Let see what you two have been talking about then…"

The quarrelling lovers, obviously, were horrified, Syaroan grabbed the note so fast the teacher noticed a second too late "Uh-sir please let me read it instead!"

Sakura gave Syaroan the, what the hell do you think you're doing, look.

"Sakura isn't this class insightful, I wrote, and then she said, yes it is Syaroan let us stop passing notes and listen to the insightfulness being said! That's it, the end we lived happily ever after-"

"Let me see that" The teacher glared at both of them, clearly that's not what the notes were about, but before he can get the paper back Syaroan crumpled it all up and, shoved it in his mouth.

"Yummy! Good for your tummy!"


End file.
